


[Podfic] 5-Star Service

by kalakirya



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pretty Woman Fusion, Fashion & Couture, First Dates, Humor, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Prostitution, Romance, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14029344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: podfic of samanthahirr's storyA Pretty Woman movie-fusion.

At the Beverly Wilshire Hotel in Los Angeles, assistant manager Kris does whatever it takes to keep his guests happy...even if it means taking their prostitutes shopping.





	[Podfic] 5-Star Service

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samanthahirr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samanthahirr/gifts).
  * Inspired by [5-Star Service](https://archiveofourown.org/works/544551) by [samanthahirr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samanthahirr/pseuds/samanthahirr). 



**Title:** 5-Star Service

 **Rating:** teen and up

 **Content Notes:** none 

**Length:** 34:50

[ download as an mp3](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/5-star%20service%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20samanthahirr.mp3) | [ download as a podbook](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/podfic/5-Star%20Service%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20samanthahirr.m4b) (many thanks to paraka <3)

cover by me!


End file.
